Anarchy
by TheParadoxGlitch
Summary: Formally ShatteredSoul56! Yami is an abused teenager. Taken away from his father he is sent to live with Yugi Moto and his grandfather. Can Yugi soften this tortured soul? One-Shot!


The frail teenager slammed against the wall. He slid down wall and slumped to the floor.

"You stupid bastard!" The drunken man yelled slamming Yami into the stairs. "You good for nothing piece of shit!"

The teenager so cold at school. Afraid to get close to anyone. Afraid to get hurt again.

Acting so tough and strong. Yami stood up and fought back like every day. Never letting his father get the satisfaction of hear him scream or seeing him cry. No his pride would never let him show any emotion. Yami slammed his drunken father into the coffee table. Kevin (Yami's father) got up and growled in anger.

"How dare you hit me! After all I gave you! A house! Food! Clothes!" In a blind rage Kevin charged Yami. Yami was slammed to the floor.

Slam! The front door opened. Police ran into the room and surrounded the drunken man. Kevin held Yami in front of him.

"I dare you to shoot! Come on!" He shouted using Yami as a shield.

"Let the boy go!" Yami glared at the police office who dared call him 'boy'. The police called for backup. Yami just hissed in pain as his father roughly jerked him around to be sure he was covered.

Kevin slumped to the floor. All the alcohol had finally gotten to him. Yami felt his grip loosen and with all of his might charged forward and got lose. Stumbling a little he finally regained his balance. A police officer grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"You ok kid?" Yami only nodded. The police office dragged him over to the ambulance. After getting patched up Yami was put in a cop car. He watched out the window as they dragged his father's body out and put him in another car. "Sorry kid but since your father was part of a dangerous gang it will be too risky to put you in an orphanage. You will be placed in a juvenile detention center." Yami sighed used to being in one. "Hope you don't mind." Yami shrugged.

"What ever." He said coldly. He remembered the first time he was put in jail for killing someone. Yami shivered at the memory.

How you had to join the gangs in there. If you didn't you were dead. But it was nothing new since his father and his friends sometimes 'used' him. And it wasn't new when he was sold for money. He was used to not being loved. No one to care for him or help him when he was down. This is how a criminal is born.

Alone in the world. With no one but your self and your memories as company. Memories of the time when your mother held you. Kissed your scraped knee when you fell down. The memory of the pride showing in your father's eyes as he watched you grow up and act just like him.

Then the day changes. As the bright memories fade to black and white. The smile you used to have plastered to your face now forever slumped to a sorrowed frown. And all your good memories fade to the harsh reality. Using drugs to keep yourself content. To make you feel you're alive and yet numb to your feelings that you buried away so long ago. To just set your self free and not remember what happened the day before and what is going to happen.

The days when sex was the only thing that really made you 'happy' even though it was not made from love or lust. It was an addiction that had to quite but there was no one holding you back. Nothing in your way except a father that hated your guts and never wanted you in the first place.

Yami blinked as he realized he was moving.

"Hey kid didn't mean to wake you." Yami looked at the police officer with confusion. The officer turned on the radio and let the car fill with music. Yami just stared out the window. "Oh hey forgot to tell ya. We found a place for you to stay. You don't have to do to the detention center is that ok?"

"Ya." Yami whispered not tearing his face away from the window. The police office sighed and pulled into the drive way.

"Ok we are here. Right now this is just a foster home. Just a little advice don't get used to anything but you probably already know that." The office said with a sad smiled. He opened the door for Yami. Yami kept his head down and away from any eye contact. He felt so cold. Like he was alone as they walked up the path to his new 'home'.

Yami felt hollow inside. A void that he thought would never fill up. The officer knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He gave a smiled to Yami, who looked away.

"I'll get it!" Came a child's voice.

"Only if you beat me to the door!" Came an elderly man's voice. There was a sound of feet pounding on the floor.

"Beat you!" The door opened and a small hyper boy opened the door. Then an elderly man came behind him panting for breath.

"Ahh...You must be Yami. Please come in." Yami slowly walked in with an emotionless face.

"Hi! I'm Yugi! What's your name!" Yami smiled slightly.

"Yami." He said softly.

"Hi ya Yami! How come you look just like me!" Yugi said with his big innocent eyes. Yami chuckled slightly.

"I don't know."

"Well it looks like Yami will fit right in. I better go. Good bye Yami and good luck." Yami just nodded and watched the officer turn around and walk away.

"Let's show you to your room. And it's nice to meet you Yami. My name is Solomen but you can call me grandpa if you wish." Solomen took Yami to his room. "This here will be your room if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. Now dinner is almost ready." Yami nodded and walked over to his bed and sat down.

He pulled out a picture he had always kept in his pocket. It was a medium sized picture in a glass frame. There on the picture stood a young woman holding a small boy. And Kevin smiling while wrapping his arms around both of them. He had only been 3 years old when the picture was taken. Though he was young he still remembered the day like it was yesterday. That day would change his life forever.

Flashback

"Where is mommy?" The three year old asked. Kevin picked up his son and held him.

"Remember when you fell and got a scratch?" The boy nodded confused. "Well mommy got hurt like you a she is here to get better."

"Why don't they put a sticky thing on her owie?" The man smiled.

"Mommy's hurt really bad and a band-aid is too small. Don't worry everything will be ok..."

End Flashback

Yami threw the picture at the wall. The glass shattered and fell to the floor with the picture. 'YOU LIED! YOU SAID EVERYTHING WOULD BE OK!' Yami thought angry.

Unknown to him little Yugi had walked into the room when he heard the picture break. Yugi looked confused at Yami and walked over to the picture. Being the curious 5 year old child he was he tried to pick up the paper but lost his balance and fell onto the pile of glass. Yugi felt the glass cut his hands. He screamed and cried in pain. Snapping Yami from his trance. He looked over at Yugi. Horror stricken he ran over to him.

"Shhh...It's ok Yugi." Yami picked up the sniffling child and carried him to the bathroom. He gently sat Yugi down on the toilet seat. He searched the cabinet for tweezers and some healing cream. He gently took Yugi's small hand and took the tweezers and pulled out a piece of glass. Yugi cried harder. Yami stopped and picked him up. "Shh..." Yugi hid his face in Yami's worn shirt. Yami struggled to get the glass out of Yugi squirming hands. Yami stopped for a second. "Hey look just one more to go. It's going to be ok." Yugi nodded slowly tears still pouring from his eyes. Yami grabbed it. "Ready?" Yugi nodded. Yami made sure it was positioned right and pulled it out fast. Yami then picked him up and placed him on the counter. "Here lets wash them." Yugi stuck his hands under the cool water. Yami then patched him up and lifted him off the counter and sat him on the floor. He grabbed a rag and soaked it in cold water. Then he bent down and whiped Yugi's small tear stained face. "Need a tissue?" Yugi nodded. Yami smiled and handed him one. Yugi blew his nose and threw it away. Then he smiled as the pain subsided.

"Thanks Yami!" He said jumping up and giving the squatted Yami a hug. Surprised Yami fell over with Yugi in his arms. Yami heard a chuckle from the door. He looked up and saw Solomen.

"You are a great healer Yami." Yami smiled slightly and stood with Yugi in his arms.

"It was my fault in the first place." Solomen walked over to the photo.

"No it was completely an accident. Is this your family?"

"Was." Solomen saw the sorrow as it filled Yami's eyes. Solomen put his arm around his shoulder.

"Listen Yami what ever happened to you was not and never will be your fault. Ok?" Yami just shrugged. Yugi gripped Yami's shirt.

"Don't be sad Yami." Yami smiled slightly.

"Let's head down stairs. I'm hungry." Solomen said chuckling.

After dinner Yami headed up to bed. 'This isn't so bad.'

Dream

Yami was running. Running in the dark. Surrounded with nothing. All alone. No one to hold him...to love him.

Then a flash of light shined. Yami covered his eyes as the room filled with light. Images filled the nothingness. Every hit he sustained. Every insult thrown his way. His father's prideful eyes turn to a hollow brown. The images flashed like he was watching t.v. Like he really wasn't there. Like it was happening to someone else and he was just watching.

"I'm the boss of this house! Everything I say goes!" Kevin said hitting the 7 year old boy who was cowering the corner.

"Please I'm sorry!" Yami whimpered. The man smirked and kicked the boy.

Yami stood up. He was now 10 years old. He never let his father get the better of him. He was stronger than him. At least that's what he told himself.

"Get down here boy!" Yami stood tall as he faced his father. "Look at what you did! You made me lose my job! Damn YOU!" But Yami didn't give in when the hundredth blow came. He kept getting up and taking it like a man. Like the broken man he is.

"Damn it boy hold still!" The police officer shouted. "You are under the rest for the murder of your former classmate John Rogers." The rest was blocked out with all the shouting in the background. They roughly threw him in the cop car. Angry family members were outside the court room. They spat and kicked the teenager as he went by.

"We of the jury find Yami guilty in the murder of John." Yami seemed to go deaf after the word 'guilty'.

Sitting in the cold jail room. All by himself. The other jail mates in other cells kept hissing at Yami and blowing him kisses.

"How do I join?" The members smirked as they un-zipped their pants.

Yami punched the already ruffed up kid.

"Get out of my way you asshole!" He shouted. Now at school at the age of 12 he was the feared bully. The teachers were at a loss at what to do with the angry child that had already been in jail for murder of another child. Everyone feared the boy even some of the teachers.

"Yami! Get your butt in here now!" The principal shouted. Yami just growled.

"What do you want ass wipe!" Yami hissed.

"You are being transferred to a different school. Come with me." Yami smirked at the thought of having more people to terrize.

End Dream

Yami woke up breathing unstable. After regaining his breath and whiping sweat off his forehead he sighed and stood up. He walked over to the window and looked out. The sun was rising over the horizon. He watched the sky turn orange. A small tear slid down his cheek.

"Yami?" Solomen asked softly. Yami turned around whiping his face. "Come here Yami." Solomen said sitting down on his bed and patting the spot next to him.

"I don't know." Yami said uncomfortable.

"It's ok Yami we won't talk about anything unless you want to talk about it. Ok?" Yami nodded and slowly walked over and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Yami shrugged at Solomen's question. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me. You can tell me when you're ready or not at all. I just want my new family member to be happy." Yami looked up at Solomen confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'd like to adopt you. You would be a great big brother to Yugi. You can already see he looks up to you. You are a great roll model for him." Yami blushed slightly. Solomen smiled. He hugged Yami. "I just want to see you happy."

Tears fell from Yami's face and onto Solomen's shirt. Solomen just held the broken teen. He gently rubbed Yami's back and listened to Yami as he told some of his hurtful secrets. Solomen kept telling Yami that none of it was his fault and he promised he would be happy from now on. And that he would protect him just as he would with Yugi.

Yami cried himself to sleep. Solomen smiled and gently laid Yami down to rest. As Yami slept he hoped with all his heart that this was real and he wouldn't wake up and be back at home. That this was too good like everything thing else was.

Yami felt something land on his bed making him jump. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the hyper Yugi sitting at the end of his bed.

"Morning! Breakfast is ready!" Yami smiled and lifted Yugi and placed him on his shoulders. Yugi squealed in delight. "Yeah! Weee! This is fun Yami!" Yami chuckled. Yugi put his hands out to look like an air plane. "I'm flying! Look at me grandpa!" Yugi shouted as they came into the kitchen.

"Wow! Look at you Yugi! When did you learn how to fly? Can you show me?" Yugi giggled.

"You can get on my shoulders!" Yugi squealed. Solomen smiled.

"I think I'll squish you Yugi." Yugi giggled. Yami smiled and set Yugi in his chair.

"Need any help Solomen?" Yami asked walking over to Solomen.

"Now Yami you can call me grandpa. After all you are part of the family." Solomen said smiling. Yami smiled as he helped carry food to the table. Yugi pigged out while Yami and his grandpa talked.

"Can we go to the park big brother!" Yugi squealed. Yami smiled when Yugi called him 'big brother'. Solomen smiled and nodded. Solomen told Yami where it was.

"Thanks grandpa see ya!" Yami yelled while Yugi pulled him out the door. Solomen chuckled. Yami held Yugi's hand all the way there. There were a few more people at the park.

"Hi ya! RYOU!" Yugi shouted. Yami saw a little boy and what looked like his twin older brother.

"Hi Yugi!" Yugi was about to run forward when Yami pulled him back and a car went zooming by.

"Are you ok Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded. "Ok then next time we look both ways before crossing the street ok?" Yugi nodded gripping Yami's hand tighter as they crossed the street.

"Hello my name is Bakura. This is my little brother Ryou."

"Hi I'm Yami and I guess you already know Yugi. I was just adopted so now I'm his older brother." Bakura smiled and he took Yami over to a bench while Yugi and Ryou played.

"Look at me big brother!" Yugi shouted. Yami smiled and waved to him. "Come catch me on the slide!" Yami smiled and got up and walked over to Yugi. He was right below Yugi. Yugi pushed off and slid down. Yami picked him up as he reached the bottom. He slung Yugi over his shoulder.

"We better head back. We have already been here for an hour." Yugi nodded smiling. "It was nice to meet you Bakura and Ryou." The both waved as Yugi and Yami walked home.

Solomen smiled as Yami and Yugi walked though the door. Actually Yugi was on Yami's shoulders.

"Have fun?"

"Yeah I got to see 'Kura and Ryou!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Yugi squealed as he was being lifted from Yami's shoulders.

Later that night everyone was in the living room huddled around the fireplace. Yugi was making shadow puppets while Yami and Solomen talked.

"So how do you like it here?"

"I love it here. Thank you for everything you have given to me."

"Hey look big brother it's you!" Yugi said at the shadow of his hand. Yami looked at the his shadowed hand.

"You think that's how I look?" Yami said standing up. Yugi nodded smiling. Yami grinned and picked up Yugi. He gently laid him on the couch and tickled Yugi.

"No! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yugi tired to get away from Yami. Yami smiled finally feeling like he belonged. He was happy and no longer lived in anarchy.

What do you think? Urm...PLEZ R&R THANX!


End file.
